bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Takanuva
Takua was an adventurous Av-Matoran who was disguised as a Ta-Matoran and sent to Metru Nui during the Time Slip. He later moved to Mata Nui, where he eventually became the Chronicler. After donning the Kanohi Avohkii, he was transformed into Toa Takanuva, the prophesied seventh Toa and the only Toa of Light. History Karda Nui Takua was the first Matoran to be created. He came from Karda Nui and was one of Tanma and Solek's best friends. Upon meeting Toa Mata Gali, he told her that, one day, he would be a great hero. He lost his memory during the Time Slip, and was taken away to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui. Metru Nui While in Metru Nui, he was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different Metru. But he usually wandered off during his normal job to do so, making the Vahki learn to keep an eye on him. There was a running joke in Ta-Metru that an entire squad of Vahki watched over him. Because his memory was erased in the Time Slip, he had no memory of ever being an Av-Matoran and truly believed he was a Ta-Matoran. At some point he lost his mask for an unknown reason, and it was replaced with a light blue powerless Pakari. He was put in a Matoran Sphere along with the rest of the Matoran and was eventually awakened by the now-Turaga of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Quest for the Toa Stones :This section needs to expanded with original material. Thank you. Unfortunately, Takua's tendency to wander constantly put him at odds with his Ta-Matoran neighbors, who valued adherence to duty over most other things. As a result, they eventually became fed up with his antics and banished him from Ta-Koro. He ended up wandering around the beach until one day he was summoned by Turaga Whenua to Onu-Koro, where Takua found that Whenua had been kidnapped by a Vatuka beast, and the Toa Stone of Earth and two Vuata Maca crystals had been stolen. Takua proceeded to recover these and rescue Whenua, who informed him that the other five villages were also facing similar crises. Ultimately, Takua succeeded in rescuing all six Turaga and returning their Badges of Office. Bringing all six Toa Stones to Kini-Nui, he unwittingly activated them, which caused an explosion that summoned the Toa Mata to the island and sent Takua flying far away from the temple and crashing into the Ta-Wahi beach. Quest for the Masks :This section needs to expanded with original material. Thank you. The impact had given Takua acute amnesia, and the first thing he saw upon waking up was a giant silver opened canister, with footprints in the sand leading away from it. Following these tracks brought Takua back into Ta-Wahi, where he spotted a tall, red figure obscured by smoke, who briefly glanced at him before slowly walking away. Following him, Takua re-discovered Ta-Koro, where he again met Vakama. The Turaga revealed to Takua that their protector, Tahu had just arrived, and how Jala's Ta-Koro Guard (who had been the first to encounter him) mistook the Toa for a Rahi and tried to capture him. It was very nearly the end of them, and would have been had Vakama not arrived to welcome Tahu and clear up the misunderstanding. Leaving Ta-Koro, Takua again wandered the beach, only to encounter a distressed Ga-Matoran named Maku, who begged Takua to help her village, which had been devastated by a Tarakava attack. Takua agreed to help her, and sailed over to Ga-Koro, where he found that all the Ga-Koronans had tried to barricade themselves in a hut, which was now under the ocean because the Rahi broke the pump keeping the hut afloat. Grabbing a backpack and a lightstone, Takua bravely swam under Ga-Koro to search for the pump's missing piece on the ocean floor. Takua succeeded in freeing Nokama and the Ga-Matoran from their undersea prison, but the infected Tarakava returned again, only this time the villagers were rescued again by a tall, lithe, blue figure, who fought off the giant lizard and eventually defeated it by wrestling its infected Kanohi from its face. Nokama and the Ga-Matoran thanked Takua profusely for saving them, and, seeing that they were now safe and had begun to rebuild, Takua left by boat for Po-Wahi. Wandering through the desert, Takua revisited Po-Koro, where he found that most of the villagers had fallen ill to a plague that was rampant. Eventually, Takua deduced that the virus had come from the new Koli balls that were being sold. He brought one of the infected balls to Turaga Onewa, who told him to ask the Matoran selling the Comets where he received his supplies. As expected, the Koli ball salesman, Ahkmou, simply said that he had a "secret source", and wasn't inclined to elaborate. While he wasn't looking, though, the Ta-Matoran noticed a strange peg-like object with an elemental symbol on its head lying next to Ahkmou's kiosk. Travelling into Po-Koro's quarry, Takua discovered that the item was actually a key to a secret passage. At the end of this passage, Takua found Ahkmou's "secret source": a Nui-Jaga nest filled with infected Koli balls. The giant scorpion was about to attack Takua when a brown-armored figure descended the steps into the nest - Pohatu, Toa of Stone... who promptly took a blow from the Jaga's stinger. Temporarily blinded, Pohatu needed Takua to act as his eyes so that he could destroy the pillars supporting the nest by knocking them down with Koli balls. Ultimately, Pohatu and Takua succeeded in kicking down the pillars, and the Toa used his Kakama to enable both of them to escape the collapsing nest. Returning to Po-Koro, Takua found that Pohatu had already come and gone, and taken all infected Comets and thrown them into the sea; with their disposal, the plague had subsided and vanished. Impressed by Ta-Matoran's bravery, Onewa gave Takua a golden chisel to show to Nokama as a sign of Onewa's faith. Takua thus became the new Chronicler, and was given the Book of Chronicles by the Turaga of Water, so that he could record the events he witnessed. Venturing into the underground caves of Onu-Wahi, Takua eventually came across a group of Onu-Matoran, who had been working to reach a cave of lightstones so that they could provide the village of earth with sufficient illumination; however, lava now blocked their path, and thus Onu-Koro - lacking an adequate light source - had to rely on the scant light provided by torches. Using his Lava Board, Takua crossed the pool of lava and siphoned the lava away using a pump on the other side. Moving on to Onu-Koro, Takua overheard from a conversation between a miner and Turaga Whenua that mining progress had become impeded by a strange, impenetrable layer covered with an unusual disk covered in strange markings. Takua eventually discovered from an astrologer in Ga-Koro that it was a sundial, and - using a gnomon she gave him and his lightstone, discovered that the sundial opened up to reveal a white chamber below with nothing but a floating golden Hau on a pedestal in its center. Takua continued to venture through Onu-Wahi, until he came across a mining crew who were trying to dig a highway to Le-Wahi; thanks to Takua having opened the path to a new lightstone supply, the diggers were able to continue work until one Matoran, Taipu, managed to break through into the forest region. Takua ventured onward, bringing along an eager Taipu, who was enamored with the lush jungle, only to be snatched away by a Nui-Rama. Continuing up into the tree village of Le-Koro, Takua found it to be nearly abandoned; the small handful of Le-Matoran remaining revealed that a swarm of Nui-Rama had kidnapped the rest of the Le-Matoran and Matau and were holding them prisoner in their hive. Shortly after meeting the Le-Matoran, however, the Rama swarms were spotted again approaching the Koro, and the Le-Matoran scrambled to form an attack force into the hive. During this battle, Takua served as commander Kongu's second on his great hawk, Ka, defending the bird from oncoming Rama. Eventually, they crash-landed in the hive, only for a depressed Turaga Matau to reveal that the Rama also managed to capture Lewa, Toa of Air, and replace his Miru with an infected one, forcing him into servitude to Makuta. Shortly after, Takua witnessed a battle between Onua and the infected Toa, which ended in Lewa being freed and the two Toa liberating the Le-Matoran, Taipu and Takua. Returning to Ta-Koro, he came across Jala, and learned from the Captain of the Guard that contact had recently been lost with the members of the Guard patrolling the North March in Ko-Wahi. Briefy joining the guard, Takua took a cable car across the Tren Krom Break, and sure enough found nobody. Rescuing a Ko-Matoran named Kopeke by using a Heat Stone to melt the glacier side he was frozen in, Kopeke told Takua that the missing members of the guard had been killed by Makuta. Travelling into Ko-Koro, Takua found Turaga Nuju, who was unable to communicate without Matoro, his interpreter. Following a hidden path Matoro had taken to hunt Rahi, Takua travelled into the Drifts in the hope of finding Matoro. However, the harsh wind and snow caused Takua to pass out, and he was rescued from death by Matoro himself and taken to his shelter. After recovering, Takua set out into the drifts with Matoro, only to be attacked by a Muaka. Fortunately, the two Matoran were rescued by Kopaka, who quickly defeated the Muaka. quest to create a Chronicler's Company to fight in the Battle of Kini-Nui. During this quest, he befriended an Ussal crab named Pewku, who became his faithful steed. After this, he witnessed the defeat of Makuta and then the awakening of the Bohrok after the Matoran-Rahi War. He also befriended a Ta-Matoran named Jaller. Bohrok Swarm Takua was the first to see the Bohrok awakened, going underground after the defeat of Makuta. Takua narrowly escaped above ground, where he traveled with Nuparu to Le-Wahi to help Kongu and Tamaru. All of the Le-Matoran, except for the two mentioned, were enslaved with Krana. Nuparu and the Boxor helped to free them. Jala then joined Takua and Nuparu in the Battle of Ga-Koro, and the Captain of the Guard became best friends with the Chronicler after the battle. Bohrok-Kal Traveling back from Ga-Koro, Takua and Jala were "ambushed" along the way by a very joyful Puku; little did they know they were being watched by Tahnok-Kal. Tahnok-Kal then stole Tahu's Nuva Symbol from the Ta-Suva. Jala and Takua tried their best to stop him, but to no avail. After witnessing their Toa's loss of his elemental power, the Captain, the Chronicler, and the Toa Nuva then traveled the island to the Bahrag's cage in pursuit of the Bohrok-Kal to stop them from re-awakening of the Bohrok swarms. Despite all odds, the Toa Nuva were successful. The Turaga then summoned every Matoran on Mata Nui to Kini-Nui. They announced The Rebuilding, and Takua and Jala had already been "upgraded" to another larger, stronger form. Later on Naming Day, Macku (Maku), Hewkii (Huki), Jaller (Jala), and Hahli (Hali) were renamed. Takua held his own ceremony for Pewku, his Ussal Crab. After the ceremony, Vakama instructed Takua to spell the names correctly on the Wall of History. Mask of Light Turaga Vakama had returned from Kini-Nui (after talking with the other Turaga about whether or not they should tell the Toa Nuva about Metru Nui) and announced the great Kolhii Tournament. Takua and Jaller were chosen to be the two champions of Ta-Koro. While practicing, Takua developed a new move for the game. The two champions were almost late to the game, as Takua was off "sightseeing" in an area of Ta-Koro that he hadn't been to before. Jumping over the river of lava, he came to what seemed to be a caution totem. Picking it up to examine it, the Chronicler then dropped it when a tremor went through the area. The stone then rolled down the side of the little cove, landed in the lava and sank, only to re-appear as the Kanohi Avohkii, the great Mask of Light. As Takua carefully fished the mask out of the lava, its light shone on him, until a large wave of lava came down the river. Panicking, he tossed the mask across the river to Jaller on the other side before jumping onto his lava board. The blue-masked Matoran failed to reach the other side, and was about to be "Lava-bones" when Tahu rescued him. Returning the Matoran to his friend, Tahu told the two to show Vakama the mask after they won the tournament. After the match, Takua and Jaller took the Avohkii, Mask of Light, and traveled through Mata Nui in search of "the Seventh Toa" that it belonged to, and all the while they were stalked by Makuta's evil Rahkshi. After he and Jaller met the Rahkshi, Takua and Jaller were separated to find the Seventh Toa. It was on this quest that Takua discovered that his destiny was to become the Toa of Light. After Jaller sacrificed himself at the hands of Rahkshi Turahk, Takua put on the mask, revealing his true identity. He then renamed himself Takanuva. The next day, Takanuva and the Toa Nuva built a hovercraft from Rahkshi armor and the weapons of the Toa Nuva. Takanuva left to confront Teridax alone, though on arriving he found that his friend Hahli had stowed away in the Ussanui. While Hahli was sent to bring the Toa and Turaga to the lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a mock Kolhii match that ended up shattering most of the lair's pillars. When the others arrived, Teridax took out the last one, causing a cave-in that trapped everyone. Takanuva then lashed out and defeated Makuta with the Kohlii move he attempted in his Matoran form. He then tried to tear the Kanohi Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows, off Teridax's face, but both ended up falling into the lair's pool of Energized Protodermis. They emerged fused into one being, called Takutanuva, with Takanuva's personality in control. Takutanuva went over to a giant stone gate and lifted it, reopening the path to the city of Metru Nui and allowing the Matoran to escape. When Hahli passed carrying Jaller's mask, Takutanuva stopped her and gave some of Makuta's life force to resurrect Jaller. However, this caused too much of a strain on Takutanuva and he was crushed by the heavy gate. Luckily, the Mask of Light survived the impact, and Takanuva's body was restored in a beam of light. Little did they know, though, that this would not be the last they saw of Makuta Teridax. Metru Nui After returning to Metru Nui, Takanuva had been adjusting to his new role and responsibilities as a Toa, and was still unsure of himself when with the more experienced Toa Nuva. When Turaga Dume sent the Toa Nuva off to retrieve the Mask of Life, he insisted that Takanuva stay behind to protect Metru Nui. Jaller later gathered a group of Matoran to follow and aid the Toa Nuva, and Takanuva was a part of this group until they arrived at Karzahni, where there stood a type of barrier through which no light (or Toa of Light) could pass, forcing Takanuva to turn back. Once back on Metru Nui, he had two dangers to defend the city against: "Dweller", who was hiding in the Archives with his existence unknown to the residents, and tribes of Frostelus that invaded the northern regions. While patrolling Metru Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech. When the Toa of Light awoke, some of his light had already been sucked out, turning his golden mask and outer armor gunmetal, and causing his mask to change shape. Now, with the ability to control both light and darkness, Takanuva was approached by Helryx, Krakua, and the now-reformed Brutaka, who gave him a mission to go to Karda Nui and find the Toa Nuva in order to relay an important message to them. Takua received the now-shrunken Great Sundial to help with his task, and Brutaka then used his Olmak to send Takanuva to the heart of the Matoran Universe; however, due to his mask being damaged, the Toa of Light and Shadow found himself in a dying forest of black trees. The Journey to Karda Nui The City of Silver Takanuva was then approached by a mysterious being taking the form of a Hau, who began to inform him that a nearby village faced great danger. Hearing this, Takua rushed off to save the village before the Mask could clarify the nature of the danger. The "village" turned out to be a vast city of silver towers, and upon entering it Takanuva found a large beast locked in combat with a race of purple-black beings known as Kestora. Assuming the creature to be the threat the mask-like entity spoke of, Takanuva successfully drove the creature out of the City of Silver. However, he soon discovered that the creature he had believed to be the threat was actually benevolent and peaceful, and one of the true builders and residents of the City before the Kestora attacked it. Moreover, the Kestora were responsible for wiping out the rest of the creature's kind, leaving it the sole surviving member of his species. Determined to correct his mistake, Takanuva sought out the city-building creature, gained his trust, and joined forces to retake the city; using his powers of light, Takanuva drew the Kestora out of the city by creating a fireworks display, while the creature burrowed back into his city home and locked the Kestora out. After the whole ordeal, the Spectral Mask congratulated him for learning to not assume good or evil based on appearances, and opened a new dimensional gateway for the Toa. However, instead of ending up in Karda Nui, Takanuva now found himself in what appeared to be a cross between the island of Mata Nui and Metru Nui. The Kingdom Takanuva was surprised to find that he was once again on the island of Mata Nui, but it was different from how he remembered it: The island had become a massive megalopolis, a fusion of old and new architecture, and Matoran now worked and lived in harmony alongside creatures that were hostile in his dimension, such as Visorak, Skakdi, Bohrok and even Dark Hunters. Approached by this dimension's version of Macku, Takanuva tried to explain who he was, but the Ga-Matoran wasn't convinced, as he was much taller than the "real" Takanuva, who was apparently now a Turaga in this universe. A very confused Takanuva asked to be led to Jaller, and a suspicious Macku led him into the city despite her better judgment. ''Dark Mirror Brutaka then attempted to send Takanuva to Karda Nui through his Olmak, but the mask was damaged and not functioning properly. As a result, Takanuva ended up first in the The Kingdom and Journey of Takanuva pocket dimensions respectively. After that, he went into an alternate universe dominated by the Toa Empire. After he arrived, he encountered Kapura, who thought Takanuva was going to punish him. The Matoran was later frozen by Kopaka, who then pressed his sword against Takanuva's neck as he laid upon the ground, stating "welll toa of light your actions here are declared an act of war." Later, he was taken to the cells where he talked to his parallel self. They escaped and they headed to the Archives. They rescued Dume, who had stood up to Tuyet and gotten put into a stasis tube. They were then captured by Tuyet. Tuyet forced them further into the Archives. She led Takanuva into a room and revealed herself as Teridax. Now in the room there were three Makuta: Teridax, Krika, and Kojol. They offered to smuggle Takanuva out of the city to find Brutaka, as long as he intercepted the delivery of the Vahi and gave it to them. The Makuta also added that Jaller was the leader of the caravan. In order for Takanuva to be able to intercept the caravan, Krika exposed Takanuva to a virus which would (at least temporarily) grant him flight. He then confronted the Toa guarding the caravan, pretending he had been sent by Tuyet. However, they saw through his deception and exposed him. Later, the caravan was attacked by Lesovikk. With the Mask of Time, he and Takanuva returned to Metru Nui and met with Pohatu, who also opposed Tuyet. They then joined the rest of the resistance group, upon which Pohatu revealed that they planned to mount a full-scale attack against Tuyet. When Takanuva, joined by the resistance and the Makuta, arrived, they attacked the Coliseum. After watching his parallel self perish, he followed the Dark Hunter "Darkness" to the Chamber of Masks. Once inside, Takanuva was confronted by Tuyet, Nui Stone in one hand and Olmak in the other. She had figured out that Takanuva was not from their universe. Takanuva then prepared to fight her. As she battered him, she put on the Olmak. Takanuva fired at her blasts of light and shadow, which she deflected. Both of them then noticed that numerous species had united and were heading for the Coliseum. He convinced Tuyet that she might be able to start over if she uses the Olmak. She does just that and Takanuva snatched the mask off her face and jumped into the portal. Tuyet tried to pulled him back. She was so filled with rage that she never noticed the portal closing. Takanuva escaped and Tuyet's body was left between the void and the Coliseum and met her death. Takanuva hovered through the "inter-dimension". He wondered that if Tuyet's death was going to leave the Toa as protectors again, or if the Makuta would take over as dictators. He concluded that he would eventually return to find the answer. He then resumed his journey to Karda Nui to help the Toa Nuva. Swamp of Secrets attack]] In the Karda Nui swamps, Takanuva emerged from a pocket dimension. After three attempts to get to Karda Nui, he'd finally arrived. There he found Toa Mistika Gali Nuva, in battle with Makuta Krika. He attacked Krika, who saw him and quickly disappeared. Takanuva helped Gali to her feet and they began looking for the other Toa Nuva. Eventually, Takanuva spotted an orange Toa-shaped being in the distance and prepared to battle it... looking more closely at the figure, however, he realized it was none other than Toa Pohatu. It was around this point that he realized that he'd been an Av-Matoran and that the Makuta were enslaving his compatriots by draining their inner Light. He swore that he would save the Matoran, even if he must die. Later on, the trio of Toa encountered some violent insectoid Rahi called Niazesk. Noticing the Toa, they attacked. Gali and Pohatu soon started fighting. Takanuva lowered his lance to blast the Niazesk with light, but changed his mind in favor of his Shadow powers to take down all of the flying Rahi. Raising his right hand, he called upon the power of shadow, blasting the oncoming Niazesk directly. The Toa of Twilight turned towards his teammates, expecting them to congratulate him on winning the fight. Instead he saw fear in their eyes, and Pohatu pointing his weapon at him. The stone Toa remarked that he had always wondered where Makuta Teridax had gone, and now he knew. When Takanuva protested, Pohatu said that he had ten seconds to prove that he really was the Toa of Light. Remembering that he had formed a bond with Gali on Mata Nui, Takanuva quickly suggests she read his mind. She did, citing his trips during the process. His identity confirmed, Takanuva had the two Toa Nuva brief him on the current situation in the Swamp. Afterwards he tipped the balance of the battle and drove the Makuta back. He met the Toa Ignika and learned about the countdown to the end of the universe, and revealed to the Toa Nuva that the Energy Storm was to be released after the awakening of Mata Nui and destroy everything in Karda Nui except the Codrex. The Final Battle After the Toa and the Makuta had a quick battle, the Toa Nuva, Takanuva, and the Toa Ignika entered the Codrex. Takanuva witnessed the discovery of the vehicles and the theft of Jetrax T6. Angered at the actions of Antroz, Takanuva realized that it was his destiny to destroy all the Makuta, and left the Codrex to do so. He followed Kopaka, who was pursuing the Jetrax T6, out of the Codrex, but Kopaka was stopped by Radiak. Takanuva offered to deal with the Shadow Matoran, and was jeered as a "Toa of Twilight". Wanting to unleash his light powers, Takanuva realized that he must find a cure for the Shadow Matoran. Later, he was joined by the three Av-Matoran, Photok, Solek, and Tanma, and helped him drag Radiak through the sky. Takanuva was thinking of a way to help the Matoran when Photok alerted him to the presence of Vican, who claimed to know a way to save the victims of the Shadow Leeches, having been cured himself. He then went with Vican, and they found a Klakk. Radiak then fired a bolt of Shadow at the Rahi, and the Klakk turned around and hit Radiak with a high-pitched sonic scream. When the Klakk left, Radiak tuned around and looked at the Av-Matoran as though he was looking at dear friends, and Takanuva realized that the Klakk had turned Radiak back into an Av-Matoran. While trying to change Gavla back, the Klakk's scream hit him as well, causing him to change color back to white and gold and lose his power over shadow. Then Takanuva and the rest of the Toa Nuva escaped from Karda Nui on the three vehicles before the Energy Storm reached full maximum. The Awakening The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they announced that Mata Nui was finally awake. But they found out that after Matoro put on the Mask of Life and saved Mata Nui, Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's soul into the Mask of Life. Takanuva later resisted within the Archives with the other Toa Nuva. He later traveled to Destral with Pohatu. He later found a device that allows the user to teleport to different areas. He requested the help of Nuparu to fix it. Bara Magna Later, Takanuva found a way out of the Teridax's robotic body. When he came out, Gresh blasted Takanuva's back; the Toa retaliated, but the two quickly realized they were on the same side. Takanuva later met up with Tahu, who had been recently transformed by Ignika and witnessed the creation of the Golden Armor. After Teridax scattered the armor across Bara Magna, Takanuva came across a piece that was in the possession of two Rahkshi. Using a trick of light to create a mirror image of himself, the Toa succeeded in tricking Makuta's sons into obliterating each other, and recovered the piece of Golden Armor they had dropped. Giving the piece to Tahu, he witnessed the activation of the Golden Armor and the defeat of the Rahkshi. He was also present when Mata Nui went dormant on the newly formed Spherus Magna. Shadow Takanuva Makuta Tridax began travelling to almost 100 alternate realities and captured a Takanuva from each of them. Using Shadow Leeches, Tridax drained most of the Takanuvas of their light and made them Toa of Shadow while he didn't finish with the others. When Destral was destroyed, some of the Shadow Takanuvas died while others slept. One awoke and began debating on destroying the world. Later, three were teleported by Teridax to "Welcome" Mazeka and the parallel Teridax to his universe. The Takanuvas were destroyed by the alternate Teridax. Alternate Universes Brothers In Arms In an alternate timeline visited by Mazeka and Vultraz, Takua never became a Toa or renamed himself Takanuva. Toa Macku considered him to be the best at telling the story about 'The Melding'. The Kingdom After Mata Nui died, Takanuva took part in the massive migration to the island of Mata Nui. From there, he created a barrier of light, to keep the Makuta away, and sacrificed the remainder of his Toa power to create six new Toa. Turaga Takanuva was then placed as head of the ruling council. He later encountered Takanuva of the prime reality, and led him to a shack used by the Nynrah Ghosts. Here, Turaga Takanuva watched as Toa Takanuva was given his Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Dark Mirror Takua, who was still a Matoran, was part of Pohatu's resistance team. He was later killed by a Toa of Iron. Personality and Traits Takua was uniquely adventurous and curious, and greatly preferred traveling the island to everyday life in Ta-Metru or Ta-Koro; this led to him often being considered "irresponsible" by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. In reality, however, Takua was always eager to help anyone who needed it, and hoped to someday become a great hero. He was incredibly brave, and would not hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends, be it an army of infected Rahi attacking Kini-Nui or an entire swarm of Pahrak destroying Ga-Koro. Takua's personality remained unchanged as a Toa: Though he was was initially uncomfortable with his new role and preferred the company of his Matoran friends, Takanuva studied and trained intensely under the mentorship of the Toa Nuva, and did not take his new duties as a Toa lightly. When he was attacked and partially infected by a Shadow Leech, his personality was tainted by the darkness that infested his body. This culminated in his refusal to save the six followers of Makuta, even as the destruction of Karda Nui threatened to sweep them away; he even snidely commented that their wish to have a Toa without morals had succeeded, and that they could "choke on it." These effects, however, were reversed when he was cured of his condition, and he returned to his original self, albeit a bit wiser from the experience. Powers and Equipment Takanuva was the only known Toa of Light to exist, so many of his powers were unique to him. He could manipulate and control light, making it possible to shoot a powerful beam of light at enemies that could either freeze or destroy them, or create a sphere of light energy that he could throw, among other things. He experimented with abilities such as light-speed movement, but it isn't yet known if he mastered it. After his encounter with a Shadow Leech, Takanuva gained a half-power over the element of Shadow, which he lost after being cured by a Klakk. He could channel his Shadow powers from his right hand, and his Light powers from his left. However, he was only able to use one at a time, since Light and Shadow cancel each other out. Takanuva also gained the power of flight after an alternate Krika exposed him to a Makuta virus in the Toa Empire, though it has since worn off. Takanuva's size increased when he entered Karda Nui. When he returned to Metru Nui, his size was reduced to normal. Although a Toa, Takanuva still had the Av-Matoran ability to form a mental link with another Toa. He could also alter how other perceived the color of his armor, and make holograms of himself. Takanuva's mask was the Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, which augmented his power of light, and could bring peace and understanding to others. It could also reverse the effects of the Kraahkan. Takanuva's first weapon as a Toa was the Staff of Light. During his time in the Kingdom universe, Takanuva's Staff of Light was confiscated and replaced with a Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Unlike standard Toa tools, Power Lance amplified the amount of energy Takanuva channeled through it. According to Turaga Takanuva (The Kingdom), his Power Lance was 10,000 years ahead of any weapon in his time period. Despite this, Takanuva later discarded his weapons in favor of Twin Light Staffs. .]] Before it was destroyed, Takanuva rode a vehicle called the Ussanui, made from Rahkshi armor, to Teridax's lair in Mangaia. Set Information Takua and Pewku The set was released in 2003. Its set number was 8595, and had 221 pieces. Pewku could be rolled along a flat surface by wheels on the bottom of the set. Takanuva (2003) The set was released in 2003. Its set number was 8596, and had 199 pieces. It included a translucent sparkling Avohkii representing the mask in use. Takanuva (2008) Takanuva was released June 30th, 2008. The 2008 set had 267 pieces and the set number was 8699. Takanuva (2010) *In late 2009/early 2010, Takanuva was re-released as one of the six "BIONICLE Stars". The set number was 7135 and it came with 21 pieces, including a piece of the Golden Armor. *Takua/Takanuva is one of a few sets released four times, along with Pohatu, Lewa, Tahu, Jaller, Hewkii, and Matoro. See Also *Gallery:Takanuva *Takua & Pewku Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva & Ussanui Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2008 Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2010 Building Instructions on Lego.com Trivia *On Wednesday, January 22nd, 2014, set 7135 Takanuva appeared on the comedy show "Suburgatory". Takanuva's Shadow Leech attack was also briefly mentioned. *Takua is featured on this Wiki as the favicon. *Takua appeared in the LEGO Backlot game as an actor reading a script in the cafeteria. He was holding a script for a BIONICLE movie (The main difference was his red and yellow colors were mixed up, as they were in BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa). *Jason Michas voiced Takua/Takanuva in Mask of Light. During the end credits, Takua and Takanuva were credited separately, despite being the same character. *In BIONICLE: The Game, a typo named him "Takua Nuva". Appearances To be completed... Category:Midak Users Category:Shadow Category:Karda Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Spherus Magna Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Revived Beings